Diferente
by Tsuki W
Summary: Estar con alguien pensando en otra persona siempre será diferente...Es acerca de una especie de autoconfesión. Del tipo limoncito XD


**Songfic **

**Diferente...**

Este songfic lo considero de la clase "limoncito", porque no es lemmon ni lime, ni nada por el estilo XD. Es sólo que la canción como que no va para otro topic, así como tampoco algunas insinuaciones que contiene nn

---------------------------------------------

_**Amanecer con él a mi costado no es igual que estar contigo,**_

_**No es que esté mal, ni hablar**_

_**Pero le falta madurar, es casi un niño**_

_**Blanco como el yogur, sin ese toro que tú llevas en el pecho**_

_**Fragilidad de flor, nada que ver con mi perverso favorito**_

Madrugada fría, las cortinas de mi habitación están corridas, así que no puedo saber si ya salió el sol o no. Él duerme junto a mi, es placentero sentir el calor que emana de su cuerpo, aunque, es diferente...

Acaricio su pecho y no puedo evitar sonreír con ternura, porque ése sentimiento es el que más despierta él en mi. Desde hace como tres meses que nos hicimos oficialmente novios, y son los mismos tres meses que tenemos una relación más íntima. Aunque...cada vez que estoy con él, no puedo evitar pensar en alguien más.

_**Sin tus uñas arañándome la espalda**_

_**Sin tus manos que me estrujan, todo cambia**_

_**Sin tu lengua envenenando mi garganta**_

_**Sin tus dientes que torturan y endulzan, yo no siento nada**_

Sé que sonará injusto y hasta imperdonable, pero no puedo evitarlo. Mamoru es el tipo perfecto para cualquier chica, por más alocada que sea, incluso para mi. Y es que él reúne todas las dotes exactas para definir a un caballeroso, noble, tierno e intachable muchacho; en pocas palabras, una clase de hombre casi extinta.

Me siento halagada al saber que él me quiere, pero me siento culpable al saber que no lo correspondo, y más aun, sin saber si algún día podré hacerlo. Y lo reconozco, por eso lo digo, además que personas gratas y no gratas para mi ya me lo han dicho antes. Pero lo pienso y pienso y no hallo la manera de explicárselo, lastimarlo sería lo último que haría en mi vida...

_**Hacer el amor con otro, no, no, no**_

_**No es la misma cosa, no hay estrellas de color rosa**_

_**No destilan los poros del cuerpo**_

_**Ambrosía salpicada de te quieros**_

¿Cómo le digo que no estoy segura de mis sentimientos hacia él? Si desde cuando empezamos a salir él siempre conservó la esperanza de conseguir que lo amara. Sabía que yo salía de una difícil pero larga relación que había tenido con el hombre con el que creí que me casaría, pero todo fue una ilusión, sólo eso.

Desde niños habíamos sido amigos, y aunque muchos dicen que era obvia la atracción que Mamoru sentía hacia mi, debo confesar que nunca me percaté de aquello. Y no por despistada, es sólo que para mi sólo existía uno, y no veía más allá de él...

_**Hacer el amor con otro, no, no, no**_

_**Es como no hacer nada, falta fuego en la mirada**_

_**Falta dar el alma en cada beso**_

_**Y sentir que puedes alcanzar el cielo**_

Cuando estaba en sus brazos me sentía protegida, sentía que nada me dañaría y que podía quedarme así toda la vida. Acariciarlo y besarlo me enseñaron que podía alcanzar el cielo pisando la tierra. Mi primera vez fue con él, y nunca me arrepentí de aquello.

Amaba tanto a ese hombre que ésa era mi manera de demostrárselo. ¿Había acaso alguna otra manera? Sin embargo mi mundo color rosa tenía que romperse de un momento a otro, ya que la felicidad absoluta no existe...

_**Quise olvidarte con él**_

_**Quise vengar todas tus infidelidades**_

_**Y me salió tan mal**_

_**Que hasta me cuesta respirar su mismo aire**_

Lo amaba tanto que dolía, lo admito, pero su traición me dolió más y me partió en tantos miles el corazón que creí nunca me recuperaría. Hasta que con una sonrisa de esperanza Mamoru llegó a mi, apoyándome, cuidándome, escuchándome...era como mi ángel guardián.

La primera vez que tuvimos relaciones no estaba muy segura de si lo hice porque quería o porque se me ocurrió sería una forma de agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho por mi. Sin embargo traté de no parecer confundida, y más cuando vi en su rostro el rostro del hombre al que aun amaba.

_**Los mechones de tu pelo negro crespo,**_

_**Tus caderas afiladas y escurridas,**_

_**Esa barba que raspaba como lija**_

_**Y tu sonrisa retorcida, son lo mejor que hay en mi vida**_

Fue irónico el coraje que hizo él cuando se enteró la primera vez que había pasado la noche con Mamoru. Yo me regodeé en el hecho de que lo supiera, así sabría cómo me sentí yo cuando me enteré que me había engañado con una de sus amigas.

Pero todos los hombres son unos machistas y de paso cínicos. El desgraciado, recuerdo, me reclamó por lo que hice como si hubiera olvidado lo que él me hizo a mi. Obviamente yo me enojé mucho y le recriminé su desfachatez. La discusión iba a continuar y tenía vistos de empeorar, pero entonces apareció Mamoru y nuevamente sacó cara por mi.

_**Hacer el amor con otro, no, no, no**_

_**No es la misma cosa, no hay estrellas de color rosa**_

_**No destilan los poros del cuerpo**_

_**Ambrosía salpicada de te quieros**_

No lo puedo perdonar, jamás lo haré. Pero no sé si yo pueda perdonarme tampoco el hacerle esto a Mamoru, dándole falsas esperanzas, porque no conozco mis alcances en el tema olvidar. Me gusta estar con él, mentiría si dijera lo contrario, pero me turba sobremanera sentir que me toca, y no pensar en él; que me bese y no lo sienta a él; estar en la intimidad y no verlo a él...

¿Qué hago para olvidar? ¡qué hago! Con todo lo que me hizo debería odiarlo y olvidarlo de una buena y maldita vez, pero no puedo ¿acaso no es suficiente por lo que me hizo pasar? ¿acaso no es él, el hombre que está dormido a mi lado, el que se ganó a pulso todos mis esfuerzos por hacerlo feliz? ¿quién puede darme una respuesta?

De repente siento que Mamoru se despierta y me mira extrañado.

-¿Despierta tan temprano? –su voz siempre tan dulce

-Sí, es que ya no pude dormir –acaricio su brazo más próximo a mi

-Ven acá –extiende uno de sus brazos y me acoge en su pecho, para resguardarme luego entre ambos brazos- ¿Mejor?

-Sí, mucho mejor

-Trata de dormir –me da un beso en la frente y vuelve a quedarse dormido

¡Maldita sea mil veces! Aun después de analizar todo y vivir otra demostración del amor infinito que Mamoru siente por mi, al estar así abrazada a él, recuerdo una situación similar que viví hace tiempo, en mi primera vez con él...con Ken...

_**Hacer el amor con otro, no, no, no**_

_**Es como no hacer nada, falta fuego en la mirada**_

_**Falta dar el alma en cada beso...**_

OWARI 


End file.
